From A-X
by Pokemon67
Summary: So, why did Xemnes decide on the letter "x" to be added to every name? Why not "a" or "f" or "z"? The answer is not one the Organization expects...


**Me: Heres another story hope you enjoy!**

**My sister**, **Tsuna4CN4s, helped me by editing this story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts the game or the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Herbie the dusk!**

Summary: So, why did Xemnes decide on the letter "x" to be added to every name? Why not "a" or "f" or "z"? The answer is not one the Organization expects...

• • • {From A-X} • • •

It was a normal, grey day in the World That Never Was. The members of the Organazation were sitting around, doing what one normally does on a normal grey day in a big grey castle. Xenmas was being Xenmas, Xigbar and Luxord were playing poker, Demxy was practicing his sitar, Larxene was throwing darts at a dart bored that had pictures of some of the other members (mostly pictures of Axel), Zexion was reading on his Nook, Saïx was typing out next month's mission schedule, Axel was sitting on the couch talking with Roxas and Xion, Marluxa was by the window watering his plants, Leaxeas was playing with his Rubix cube, Vexen was reading a science book and Xaldin- well, Xaldin was doing whatever Xaldin does on normal grey days.

"Hey, Herbie, go get me a drink, will ya?" Xigbar asked a dusk briskly. The dusk obeyed at once.

"I didn't know that dusks have names." Xion said, turning around on the couch to face number II.

"They don't." Replied Xigbar, not bothering to look up from his game.

"Aww you named a dusk!" Demyx squealed. "Xiggy has a pet!"

"I did not name a dusk!"

"Just admit it, Xiggy! You have a pet! You have a pet!"

"Shut up with your stupid singing! I did not name that idiotic, practically useless, creature!"

"Geez, Xiggy, if you're so embarrassed by it, why did you call him it in right of us?"

"I DIDN'T GIVE HIM HIS NAME!"

"Yes you did~!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yup yup yup~!"

"No no no~!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

"No no no no no no!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ye-"

"Hey! Pig-Will and Pig-Won't, knock it of!" Saïx yelled at the two members.

"I didn't know Saïx watched Busy Town Mysterious..." Roxas whispered to Xion.

"I am afraid you are in great err, Number IX." Xenmas began in his loud, booming, droning voice. "The aforementioned title that Number II spoke of was of the creature, so-named 'dusk', before it became a member of this great and glorious Organization."

"But where did it get its name?" Xion asked.

"From my great and glorious Organazation." Xenmas explained.

"So, you named the dusk?" Demyx said in confusion. Xigbar gave him a conk on the head.

"No, you idiot! Dusks are old members of the Organazation."

"They are?" Questioned Roxas, finding interest in the conversation.

"Yes," Xenmas replied.

"Where's the X in Herbie?" Larxene demanded.

"It doesn't have a X," Said Xigbar. "Herbie came around in the Hs."

"What do you mean 'in the Hs'?" Axel sat up to pay better attention.

"Why, of course this superb and spectacular Organization didn't beginning with the-forgive my modern language-'random' letter X for Organazation names." Xenmas shook his head at the preposterous idea. "We originally started at the letter A and worked our way patiently but positively downward until we reached a group of Nobodies worthy of my purposes. So when Number II says he came around during Hs, he means he joined when we where using the letter H for names."

"Wait, so your saying that these dusks are members of the Organazation that joined when you were using different letters of the alphabet?" Zexion exclaimed.

"Exactly," said Xigbar. "You don't know how many times I had my name changed!"

"So," began Xion." If I had joined earlier, I might be... Wion?"

"Right!" Agreed Xigbar.

"And I might be Woxas!" Said Roaxs.

"I might be,"Demyx scratched his head. "You know what? I don't need to think about this." And he went back to playing his sitar.

"You know, they said we were special and all that when, really there are-or at least were-quite a few before us." Xion pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like knowing that the dusks are really Nobodies that Xenmas found fault with." Roxas softly mumbled.

"Yeah well, the dusks serve a purpose by serving us." Xigbar yawned boredly. "Speaking of serving, where's my drink!?"

Me: Hope you liked the story! I have to go now because Saïx needs to watch Busytown Myisters. Today is "The case of the missing Pickle Car."

Saïx: I do not watch that show!

Me: Whatever. See you guys later and rember to review!


End file.
